


i wonder how (how did we end up here?)

by sunflowerfields



Series: the wilisi diaries [1]
Category: House M.D., Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerfields/pseuds/sunflowerfields
Summary: James Wilson has bailed House out of jail many times. Never like this though.
Relationships: Dominick “Sonny” Carisi Jr/James Wilson
Series: the wilisi diaries [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998364
Kudos: 9





	i wonder how (how did we end up here?)

**Author's Note:**

> um yes this happened.  
> this is dedicated to auggie!!

James didn’t know what to think. He got a call from the Manhatten Special Victims Unit, saying that House was arrested for assault. It wasn’t unusual for James to take the brunt of picking House up after these things happened, but all the way in Manhattan?

After James got off the phone with the women who called him, he realized he was going to have to miss the rest of the day. “ _Great_ ,” he thought as he gathered up files on his desk.

A knock on the door alerted him that someone was waiting to enter. “Come in,” he called.

Allison Cameron, House’s resident entered Wilson’s office. James nodded at her as to ask her to speak.

“Do you know where House is? It’s 12pm and this is late, even for him.” she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

Wilson grabbed his jacket and his briefcase and walked to the door, and said “He’s in Manhattan.”

“Manhattan?!” exclaimed Cameron, following after Wilson as he made his way toward the elevator. Wilson pressed the bottom button, and stood waiting.

“The Manhattan Special Victims Unit.” Wilson explained, and stepped on the elevator as it opened.

Allison looked shocked. “Oh my god. Is he okay?”

Wilson shook his head. “Ask the other guy.” The elevator closed on Allison’s exasperated expression. Now James just had to make a two hour car ride to pick up his best friend from jail. Great.

———

James walked into the Special Victims Unit with his briefcase, expecting (and secretly hoping) it would take awhile to get House. As he walked in, the only thing he could notice was the busyness of the floor, almost the same amount as the hospital.

“Hey, can I help you?” asked a male voice with a New York accent. James looked to see a tall man wearing a blue button-up with a red tie.

James nodded, thankful. “Yeah, I’m here to pickup someone? Gregory House.”

The man laughed. “You Wilson? Thank God your here, my Captain was starting to get a bit sick of him.”

James grimaced. Of course House had to run his mouth. It’s what did. “Yeah, he has that affect.”

The man stuck out his hand, “Witnessed it first hand. I’m Detective Carisi. You can call me Sonny.”

James shook his hand. “I’m James. And I guess you already heard a bit about me from House, huh?”

Sonny shrugged, “Yeah,” Sonny leaned in, “To be honest I started ignoring him after we got a confession.”

James barked a laugh. “That’s probably the smartest thing you can do with House.” They were interrupted by a loud cough from behind Carisi, to which they both startled at.

James looked to see a tall, slim blonde women with her arms crossed.

“Carisi, aren’t you forgetting something? Like getting House out of interrogation?”

Sonny blushed and stammered out a “Be right back,” to James.

James let out a soft laugh, because momentarily he had forgotten why he was here. The blonde man had taken up all of his attention. James really hoped he didn’t embarrass himself, because he was hoping to ask him out.

After several minutes, James heard the unmistakable sound of House’s voice.

“ _You know, you cops always worry about the weirdest things. Civil unrest? Okie dokie! A cripple hitting a child molester? Jail him!_ ”

James heard Sonny’s voice reply as they came closer, “Dr. House you know that we had to take you in to see how you even knew that. And that man is in custody.”

House was finally infront of him. He was in his typical outfit of a blazer over a rock tshirt and jeans. He was leaning on his cane. “You should be proud of me!” House exclaimed.

Wilson gave him a look, which made him shut up. “C’mon. We have to get back to Jersey before traffic hits.” House sighed, and started walking toward the exit.

Before Wilson could follow, Sonny grabbed his arm. Wilson looked at him, and saw that he was grinning.

“Here, take this. Incase you need it.” Sonny handed him a card, on it was his work phone, but on the back was his scribbled personal phone number. Wilson smiled back at him in answer.

“Wilson!” yelled House, impatiently. Wilson walked toward the exit, he looked back once to see Sonny on the phone. James looked down at the card in his hand, and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream abt house and law&order svu on twitter with me @lgbtstarlight


End file.
